W A E ? !
by Yecharmin
Summary: SUJU, BTS, BAP, EXO, UKISS, DEELEL. KES BANYAK. BACA AJA BACA SENDIRI DLDR!


Cast:

Super Junior

Infinite

Shinee

JJ Project

Beast

Exo

Ukiss

Teentop

BtoB

Boyfriend

BTS

And other

Disclaimer: Ryeowook milik Yesung, Yesung milik saya. Saya hanya mau berbagi dengan Ryeowook saja

"SHIN-DONG-HO" Berulang kali nama itu diulang, namun tak ada balasan dari sang empunya.

"Jimin-ah! Bangunkan Dongho!" Seru Seseorang murid kepada salah seorang yeoja yang memakai seragam sepertinya yang diketahui bernama Jimin.

"Lee Sungmin! Apa kau gila? Aku tahu eomma mu tak pernah membelikanmu susu. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus berpikir lamban seperti itu kan? Kau mau sahabatmu menjadi korban yang ke 2 heoh?" ujar yeoja bernama Jimin itu kepada seorang namja bernama Sungmin dengan volume suara yang pastinya AMAT SANGAT kecil.

"SHIN DONGHO?!" Teriak Kang ssaem, namun tetap saja belum ada perubahan.

'ttok-tok-tok' terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ssaem?" Tanya seorang namja.

"Masuk!" jawab ssaem.

'kriet' pintu terbuka.

"Ssaem, boleh saya meminjam Dongho sebentar?" Tanya seorang namja tinggi, tubuhnya agak berisi, dan giginya agak maju (baca:Soohyun)

"Shin Dongho?" ssaem mengulang nama itu.

"ne ssaem. Shin Dongho"

'Oh tuhan, kuharap kau memberikan petunjuk kepada Shin Dongho yang babo itu. Aku tahu dia babo, kau juga tahu dia babo, tapi jangan buat dia tersiksa lagi untuk hari ini tuhan' Batin Yoseob.

"Junhong-ah! Coba kau cubit pinggangnya! Aku yakin dia pasti akan bangun!" bisik seorang namja tampan sayang mesum (baca: Eunhyuk) yang duduk dibelakang Junhong, atau yang akrab dipanggil Zelo oleh teman-temannya, yang tak lain adalah teman sebangku Shin –babo- Dongho.

"Ah, Ne. Arraseo hyung" ucap Zelo lalu melaksanakan apa yang baru saja di sarankan oleh seorang Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, namja tampan sayang mesum yang notabene nya adalah seekor monyet gila yang lari dari ragunan #digaplokHyukJae

"SHIN DONG-"

"OPOR AYAM!" Teriak Dongho tiba-tiba terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Sontak seisi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Dalam waktu sekejap, seorang Shin Dongho, yang notabenenya adalah seorang namja babo –menurut Yoseob- bisa merubah suasana kelas yang awalnya sangat mencengkram kini menjadi ramai.

Kang Ssaem, atau yang diberi julukan Mr. killer oleh Shin Dongho CS berjalan mendekati meja Dongho. Dongho hanya memadang tampang polos (babo). Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

'tiiiiit! Tiiiit!" Suara bel terdangar. Itu tanda bahwa pelajaran bersama sudah selesai.

'Yes! Bel kemenangan siswa!' batin seorang namja berkepala besar berwajah kecil memasang senyum –ralat- Seringaian misterius di wajah tampannya.

'Setelah tua Bangka itu keluar aku akan berlari ke kantin dan memborong semua ayam goreng yang ada disana. Pelajaran bersama makhluk menyeramkan itu sangat menguras tenaga dan emosi. Aku kan butuh energy yang cukup. Semoga stok ayamnya masih banyak ya tuhan' batin seorang namja ber nametag Lee Jinki atau yang sering dipanggil MOC oleh teman-temannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa itu MOC, tapi dia senang-senang saja kalau dipanggil MOC. Kalau sampai dia tahu kalau MOC itu adalah singkatan dari Monster Of Chicken, mungkin dia akan memakan teman-temannya untuk menggantikan ayam-ayamnya. Hey! Ayolah! Lee Jinki itu SANGAT MENYERAMKAN jika mengamuk! Jangan coba-coba pada Lee Jinki!

'Demi semua resep masakanku! Demi neptunus! Tuhan, kuhrap kau segera melenyapkan makhluk tak berguna ini dari hadapanku!' batin seorang namja imut sayang kejam yang ber nametag Kim Ryeowook.

"Ya, Shin Dongho! Pulang sekolah, Temui aku di ruanganku!" ucap Mr. Killer memasang tampang –sok- seram dan dengan nada yang –sok- dingin.

Kang ssaem pun keluar dari kelas itu. Sedangkan Dongho masih memasang tampang babonya.

"hey! Shin babo! Kau gila atau apa heoh? Nekat sekali kau tidur di pelajaran ?! kau mau membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur ya? Mau cari gara-gara dengan harimau lapar heoh?" seorang namja cantik ber nametag Choi Minki atau yang akrab disapa Ren oleh orang terdekatnya berteriak membahana TEPAT ditelinga Dongho. Namun, sayangnya hal tersebut tidak dihiraukan oleh Dongho. Ya. Seperti yang dikatakan Yoseob tadi, Shin Dongho memang babo. #dijitakDongho

Sepertinya nyawa tuan Shin belum kembali. Sekarang mari kita lihat seorang namja yang sedari tadi menunggu didepan pintu, menunggu adik manis sayang babo yang pasti adalah Dongho di depan kelasnya. Bosan menunggu, akhirnya, namja itu-Shin Soohyun- memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

Soohyun tersentak kaget saat melihat Dongho. Tatapan memprihatikan pun ditunjukkannya.

'Tuhan, mengapa kau berikan aku dongsaeng se babo dia?' batin Soohyun meratapi nasibnya.

"Soo-hyung? Mau apa kemari?" Tanya namja imut ber nametag Taemin.

"Buku Fisika si babo ini ketinggalan. Aku hanya ingin mengantar ini tadi. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong?" jelas Soohyun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Wah, tak ku sangka Soohyun hyung itu pintar! Ternyata dia tahu juga kalau Shin Dongho itu babo!" Ucap Jaebum atau JB dengan tampang polosnya.

"Hey! Manusia-manusia babo! Dimana Jimin?" Tanya seorang namja cantik yang terkenal dengan ucapannya yang frontal.

"Kau atau kami yang bodoh Kim Heecul? Disini ada 2 Jimin. Babo sekali kau!" Cibir Yoseob.

"Oh, aku mencari Kim Jimin" Balas namja yang diketahui bernama Kim Heechul.

"Waeyo Chulli-ya?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan padamu babo! Ikut aku sekarang dan jangan banyak bicara!" Ujar Heechul.

'Apa itu? Sudah tahu salah tapi tetap saja ngotot?! Hey! Yang berstatus Babo disini sekarang siapa? Aku atau kau?' Umpat Jimin dalam hati.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jimin melangkahkan kakinya melewati makhluk bertampang babo (baca:Dongho) yang masih sibuk mengumpulkan nyawanya(?). Jimin berjalan mengikuti Heechul dari belakang

"Ya! Kim Heechul! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan heoh?" Tanya Jimin saat mereka sampai di taman belakang sekolah.

"Kau mau bilang apa Chul? Jangan bertele-tele!"

"Sebenarnya, aku mau bilang, kalau aka nada penambahan anggota. Kau setuju Min?" Tanya Heechul yang disambut dengan dengusan kesal dari Jimin.

"Nugu? Berapa ekor?" Sambar Jimin.

"Ah, tak terlalu banyak Min, hanya 7 orang babo saja" Jawab Heechul tanpa beban.

"Oh tuhan, kenapa aku dikelilingi orang-orang babo seperti mereka?" Sesal Jimin.

"Mwo? Jadi kau mengatakanku babo? Begitu?" Serang Heechul.

"Apa aku ada berkata begitu?" Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul.

"Tapi kau secara tak langsung mengatakan aku ini babo. Dasar babo!" Heechul tak mau kalah.

"Tsk. Sudahlah Park! Aku malas berdebat denganmu kali ini. Mood ku dalam keadaan tidak baik" Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Heechul.

"Yah! Kim! Kau setuju atau tidak?!" Tanya Heechul.

"Terserah kau saja lah! " Jimin tak perduli meninggalkan Heechul dengan tampang babonya.

'Tuhan, hari-hariku dipenuhi oleh orang-orang babo' batin Jimin.

"Ya! Jangan lupa sepulang sekolah berkumpul ditempat biasa! Katakana pada orang-orang babo itu!" Teriak Heechul.

"Arraseo!" Jawab Jimin tanpa menoleh kearah Heechul.

Kriiiing! Kriiing!

Bel tanda instirahat terlah berakhir pun terdengar. Saat itu juga semua siswa kembali ke dalam kelas untuk memulai pelajaran kembali.

Jimin berjalan dengan wajah malas kearah kursinya, sedangkan teman-temannya hanya menatapnya heran.

"Hey, ada apa?" Tegur Daehyun yang ada di samping Jimin.

"Gwaenchana. Aku hanya meratapi nasibku" Jawab Jimin jujur.

"Maksudmu?" Daehyun belum mengerti.

"Sangat ku sesali, hari-hariku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang babo." Ujar Jimin malas.

Please wait…

Loading….

Connect

"APA?" Daehyun berteriak dramatis setelah mendengar perkataan Jimin beberapa saat lalu.

"Kalian semua babo" Jawab Jimin enteng.

"Ya! Kami bukan babo, tapi sedikit babo" Ralat Sungjae.

"Sama saja babo!" Jimin,Yoseob,Zelo,Taemin,Minwoo, dan Ren serentak.

"Yaish! Kenapa kalian mengataiku babo?! Kalian bersekongkol ne?" Tuduh Sungjae kesal.

"Ssaem datang! Ssaem datang! Ujar seorang anak lelaki bernametag 'Cha Sunwoo' yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Pulang sekolah, berkumpul ditempat biasa!" tegas Jimin.

Jam pelajaran pun dimulai, dengan pelajaran Aritmatika yang –menurut –Youngjae merupakan pelajaran membunuh.

'Sial! Kenapa harus aritmatika? Hari ini sangat menguras nyawa' Batin youngjae

Ya, 1 jam pelajaran aritmatika digunakan oleh Zelo untuk tidur, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah telah terdengar. Wajar saja, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14:45 KST. Waktunya untuk para siswa kembali kerumah.

Oke, ingat! Itu bagi mereka yang mau kembali kerumah saja. Tapi tidak untuk Heechul CS. Kalian ingat bukan? Kalau tadi mereka sudah berjanji akan berkumpul di Markas mereka?

Oke, sekarang kelas sudah tampak sepi. Tinggal 5 orang siswa yang tersisa didalamnya.

"Moc, jangan langsung pulang, ke Markas dulu. Ada urusan bentar" Ujar Daehyun pada Jinki, teman sebangkunya.

"Ada apa dengan nenek sihir itu?" Tanya Jinki sambil memakan ayam gorengnya. (bayangin aja Ipin lagi makan ayam)

"Nenek sihir? Dia bukan nenek sihir. Dia kakek sihir! Dia kan namja?" Ujar Sungjae dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tapi.. apa kakek sihir itu ada?" Tanya Sungjae lagi.

"Apa menurutmu ada?" Jinki mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungjae.

"Moc! Hentikan! Kau menyeramkan!" Sungjae langsung lari keluar kelas.

"Dongho-ya! Kau ta menemui Kang ssaem?" Tanya Jimin.

"Mwo? Ah, ne. ini aku mau kesana. Wae Min-ah?" Tanya Dongho

"Ah, gwaenchana. Perlu aku temani?" Tawar Jimin.

"Mm, kalau kau tak keberatan.. oke" jawab Dongho.

"Ya, kami keruangan dulu. Kalian langsung saja ke Markas" Ucap Jimin yang berada diambang pintu, lalu pergi berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

's Room

'ddokddok ddok'

"Masuklah" ujiar Kang Ssaem

'Tamatlah riwayatmu Shin Dongho!'

**HAI HAI ALL**

**AYEM KOMING BAWA EPEP DENGAN KES (CAST) YANG BANYAK!**

**TOLONG HARGAI AYEM SEBAGE PENULIS YE?**

**JANGAN LUPA RIPIW *Maksa***

**GOMAWO**


End file.
